Bring Us Closer
by saci
Summary: Addison and Pete take their friendship one step further without thinking of the consequences. Her parents give them an ultimatum and one doesn't sound that bad.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. So, Zoe (satanwearsprada) and I decided it was my turn to upload another one of our stories, and here we go. It's Paddison and AU, as always. Leave us a review so we know what you think! :)

* * *

><p>February, Sunday 14th<p>

Addison sat on the edge of the bathtub and gripped the cold side tightly with one hand as she stared at the stick she held in the other.

Positive.

It was Positive. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. There was a life growing inside of her. In nine months time she would be a mother. She would have a tiny being that was completely dependent on her to stay alive. She wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't ready to be a mother yet. How was she going to take care of a baby? Addison knew that she would not be able to do it alone, she needed help. She needed someone. She needed this baby to have a father.

"It's positive," Addison whispered and looked up at Pete who was stood with his back against the wall. With a shaky hand she held the test out towards him. Pete looked at her before he took hold of the test and glanced down at it. She let her other hand drop down to grip the side of the bath with the other until that knuckle turned white too.

"What...what are we going to do?" He looked at her again and dropped his hand with the stick to his side.

"I guess we're going to be parents." She moved her eyes to look at him again. "What else can we do?"

"Yeah." Pete nodded. "Yeah, we are."

They were only young; Addison was twenty-one and had only just started medical school, Pete was twenty-five and had nearly finished medical school. They had known each other for years and were best friends, but not just best friends, they had become fuck buddies.

"We can do this." Pete looked at her as he saw the anxious expression on her face, even though he couldn't remember ever feeling this scared before in his life himself.

"Really? Can we? We're not even in a proper relationship; it's just a quick fuck between us."

"It's not just a 'quick fuck' between us." He looked down at her. "Yeah, we've been sleeping together but you're my best friend, too."

"But that's all we are, Pete." Addison looked back at him, sadly. "We're just best friends who sleep together at times. This baby won't even have its parents together," she sighed. "How screwed up is that?"

"We can still raise this baby together."

"I just…I've always had this image in my head."

"I know this is not how you planned things, Addi, but it's not how I imagined I was going to have a child, either."

Addison sighed and looked up at Pete. "We're going to be parents."

"I know." He nodded.

"I'm scared."

"So am I, but I'll be there for you."

"We have to tell our parents." Addison slowly let go of the bath and stood up. "I have to go to the doctor's."

"Okay. Pete nodded.

"Will you come with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I do." Addison nodded. "I can't do this alone."

"Okay." Pete nodded as well and looked at her. "Then I'll be there. I'll be there for whenever you need me."

"Thank you." She closed her eyes relieved. He looked at her and gave a small sigh before he took a step forward and hugged her. "I'm so scared," she whispered and cuddled into him.

"I know." He nodded and hugged her tighter. "But we'll be okay."

"I just…I never thought this would happen to me. I thought it would be okay." She closed her eyes and let the sigh escape her lips.

"I didn't expect this to happen to us either. I thought we were careful."

"I guess we weren't careful enough. I don't even remember a time when we didn't use protection."

"I don't know." He shook his head.

Addison sighed and slowly pulled back. "I should make myself an appointment to make sure the test is right and everything is okay before we tell anyone."

"Okay." Pete nodded. "Let's do that then." She nodded as well before she made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch. She stared at the phone in front of her on the coffee table before she picked it up and dialled the number. Pete sat down on the couch next to her and watched her in silence.

Once an appointment had been made, Addison hung up the phone and put it back down. "Tomorrow at ten. Can you make that?" She turned to look at him.

"Sure." He nodded. "I'll pick you up?"

"That sounds good." She nodded as well before she leaned back against the cushions.

Pete gave a small sigh and ran a hand over this face tiredly. "Then we'll tell people?"

"Then we'll tell our parents and that's it."

"Don't you want to wait until we tell them?"

"The earlier we tell them, the more time they have to calm down until the baby arrives."

Pete nodded slightly. "Yeah...guess you're right."

Addison sighed and closed her eyes. "My parents will flip."

"Oh yes."

"How do you think yours will react?" Addison turned her head and looked at him.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "They won't be happy but I think mum's going to be really excited after a while."

"I wish I could say that about mine." She dropped her head back so she looked up at the ceiling.

"They'll be fine, just give them some time."

"I'm not so sure." Addison shook her head. "They like things to be done properly."

"We'll do it properly." He shrugged.

"Not how they want though. They would want us to be married before we have sex let alone have a baby."

"You tell me that now?" Pete looked at her playfully. "I would have married you before I had sex with you then."

"Shut up." Addison smiled softly and nudged him. Pete smirked and gently nudged her back. "My dad will probably want to kill you now. You know that, right?" She turned her head and looked at him.

"Your dad likes me." He smiled. "He might not anymore, considering the fact that I knocked his daughter up but I'm hoping he'll come around."

"You knocked up his _only_ daughter and you're not even in a relationship with her," Addison pointed out. "He will hate you and want to kill you."

"Jeez, thanks," Pete sighed.

"Just telling the truth." Addison shrugged.

"You get to tell him by yourself then."

"No thanks, you're coming with me."

"Says who?"

"Says me. _You_ knocked me up."

"So? You get to decide what I do and don't do now?" Pete smiled amused.

"Yep." Addison nodded. "I have to carry this baby around inside of me for nine months _and_ I have to push a baby the size of a water melon out of my vagina."

"Okay...thanks for the picture."

"Hey, I'm the one doing the work here. You don't get off so lightly." Addison shoved him.

"Just wait for all the hormonal breakdowns, pregnancy cravings, swollen feet. I'll have my hands full."

"Oh, you will," she agreed. "And you'll be at my every beck and call."

"We'll see about that." Pete smiled.

"Hey, you did this to me," she pointed out.

"I'm kidding." He smiled again softly. "I'll be there twenty-four seven."

"Good." Addison smiled back. "I'm going to have to leave med school." She sighed.

"You can finish this year." Pete looked at her. "We'll figure something out for when the baby is here."

"I'll have to take about a year or two out."

"But you'll be able to continue after. We'll figure it all out."

"I'll have to buy a house at some point. This apartment is too small." Addison looked around at the apartment that had even become too small for her.

"The guest room can always be turned into a nursery."

"It's too small." Addison shook her head. "I want this baby to have a garden to play in too."

"Addi," Pete smiled softly and took hold of her hand before giving it a soft squeeze, "we've only just found out that you're pregnant."

"I know, but before we know it the baby will be here and there will be no time to think."

"I promise you we _will_ be prepared."

"Okay." Addison nodded and let out another sigh.

"Don't worry too much, okay?" He looked at her. "You concentrate on carrying this baby. I'll take care of the rest."

"I'll try."

"Good."

"I don't feel like cooking tonight, want to go out and grad some food?" Addison looked at Pete.

"Sure." He smiled softly. "What do you want?"

"I don't really care right now, just food will do me." She stood up from the couch and grabbed a pair of shoes. Pete nodded before he got up as well and walked into the hallway. "Let's go." She grabbed a jacket before they left the apartment together.


	2. Chapter 2

February, Tuesday 16th

Addison gripped hold of Pete's hand tightly as they stood outside the front door of her parents' house. She felt so nervous. Pete gave it a soft squeeze and glanced down at her as they waited for someone to answer the door. The housemaid, Nell, answered the door, smiled and hugged Addison before she let them into the hallway.

"I didn't know you were coming." She grinned at them. "Your mother is in the garden."

"Thanks, Nell. Where's the Captain?" Addison slid her jacket off her shoulders.

"Either reading in the library or working in his office. Do you need me to get him for you?"

"Yes, please." Addison nodded. "Can you ask him to meet us in the living room?"

"Sure." Nell gave a smile before she turned and made her way to the first floor.

"Let's go get Bizzy." Addison looked at Pete before she turned and made her way through the house and into the garden. Bizzy was busy watering her flowers next to the patio and glanced up as she heard the glass door slide open.

"Hey." Addison gave a nervous smile. She didn't always get along with her parents that well.

"Addison." Bizzy looked surprised and turned to face them. "And Pete. I didn't expect you two."

"Sorry, I should have called first. You're not busy, are you?" Addison bit her lip and knew that it had already started off badly.

"I was just doing some gardening. Is there a reason for your surprise visit?"

"Erm, yes." Addison nodded. "We wanted to talk to you and dad."

"The two of you? What's the matter?"

"Can we go into the living room?" Addison asked nervously.

"Oh, yes, of course." Bizzy nodded and took off her gardening gloves before they made their way back inside. They sat down on the couches in there while they waited for Edward.

"You look nervous, Addison," Bizzy observed.

"I'm fine." Addison smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." She nodded.

"And dad?" Addison asked.

"He's busy." She gave a small smile. "Working a lot."

"He should take a break sometime."

"We are thinking about flying to Europe in a few weeks time for a holiday."

"That sounds good." Addison smiled and nodded. "I'd love to see Europe one day."

"You can always go when you are off from school."

"Maybe."

Bizzy nodded before she glanced up when she heard her husband walk into the room. Addison smiled and stood up to greet her father.

"Hello, Addison." He gave a smile and gave his only daughter a brief hug. "This is nice surprise. We didn't know you were coming."

"Sorry, I should have called." Her smile faltered slightly as she sat back down.

"And you brought Pete." The Captain smiled and shook the young man's hand.

"We wanted to talk to you." Addison began to shift nervously.

"About what?" Bizzy looked at them.

"Erm, well the thing is…" Addison reached for Pete's hand for support. "I'm pregnant."

Bizzy's face fell and she looked at her daughter confused. "You are what?" she asked slowly.

"I'm pregnant," Addison whispered and gripped Pete's hand as she avoided her parents' gazes.

Bizzy turned her head and looked at her husband shocked before back at her daughter. "I can't believe it, Addison."

"We didn't plan for it to happen." She slowly glanced up at her mother.

"_We_?" Bizzy glanced at Pete. "He...he's the father?" Addison nodded mutely and glanced at her father.

"I didn't even know the two of you were serious." The Captain looked back at his daughter.

"We're not," Addison admitted. "It just kind of happened one night."

"Excuse me?" His eyes widened. "It just kind of happened?"

"Yes," she answered weakly.

"We have taught you better than this, Addison! You are a Montgomery! What do you think you are doing, sleeping with a man you are not even in a relationship with and then this?"

"I just…it was just one night. We didn't mean for anything to happen," she whispered and could feel the tears. Pete looked down at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry." Addison squeezed her eyes shut and hoped the tears wouldn't fall.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Bizzy watched the two of them.

"There's only one thing we can do." Addison shrugged.

"You are not having this baby like this." The Captain shook his head. "You are a Montgomery and you either do things properly or you don't do them at all."

Addison's eyes went wide. "I am not having an abortion."

"That's not what your father is talking about." Bizzy looked at her daughter. "You two will have to get married," she stated simply.

"M-married?" Addison's eyes went wider.

"Yes." The captain nodded. "You'll have to take responsibility for your actions."

"I'm twenty-one," Addison protested. "Pete and I aren't even dating."

"I was twenty when your father proposed to me." Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"But you were dating!"

"And you were willing to sleep with him so take responsibility! We did not raise you to act like some whore, Addison!"

"We are going to take responsibility. We're going to raise this baby together."

"You are." The captain nodded. "And you are going to be married."

"No." Addison shook her head. "That isn't fair."

"You should have thought about that before you let him get you pregnant."

"We didn't plan it!"

"Then why did you sleep with him at all?"

"It just happened!" Addison felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she looked at her parents.

"_Just happened_? Nothing _just_ happens, Addison!"

"What if we don't want to get married?"

"I don't think there are any other options."

"Yes there is."

"Like what?"

"Like Pete and I bring this baby up together but married." Addison looked at her parents.

"What will people think, Addison? How are you providing for this child? Two parents who aren't even dating?"

"I need some air." Addison stood up and walked out into the garden. Pete gave a small sigh and watched her as she walked away. She sat down on the swinging seat and closed her eyes. She had never felt so confused in her life before. She didn't want to marry Pete just because she was pregnant, it wasn't right. She gave a sigh before she opened her eyes and glanced up as she heard someone else walk out.

"I'm sorry." She looked at Pete sincerely.

"You don't have to apologise for anything." He shook his head and walked closer.

"They're trying to force us to get married." She leaned back. "You shouldn't have to be pushed into this."

Pete looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe...maybe this isn't such a bad idea."

"You want to get married?" Addison looked at him shocked.

"I just...you're my best friend and we've known each other for ages and this...thing we've had going on worked." He looked at her and shrugged again. "And now we're going to have a baby and maybe this is the right thing to do."

"You really think we should get married?"

"I don't think it would be that bad to be married to you." He smiled playfully.

"It would get my parents off our backs." Addison looked at him unsure. "And I guess it was good what we had."

"I promised you I'm always going to be there and I am. I'll always be by your side and you know me, I won't let anything happen to you or this baby."

"Okay then." Addison smiled softly. "I guess we're getting married."

Pete smiled back and took hold of her hand. "I know this isn't how you imagined it to be but...it feels right to me. And I promise you I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'll hold you to that."

"It's me, Addi." He looked at her. "I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't." She smiled softly. "We better go tell them that we will get married."

"Okay." Pete smiled back softly. "Let's go." Addison took hold of his hand for support as they walked back into the house. Bizzy and the Captain looked at them expectantly and didn't say anything.

"We'll get married." Addison looked back at her parents.

"Good." Bizzy nodded and looked at her daughter. "Thank God for that."

"This isn't for you, though."

"It's what's best for the baby." The Captain nodded.

"Yeah, well, we better get going." Addison looked at them.

Bizzy nodded. "We'll have to start planning the wedding soon."

"We don't have to get married just yet."

"The sooner the better."

"We can wait until after the baby is born." Addison looked at her mother.

"No, Addison, the point of getting married is that you do it before the baby arrives."

"I can't walk down the aisle with a baby bump then, can I? I'm already three months pregnant. I'll start showing soon."

"Then we'll do it as soon as possible."

"You can't just rush a wedding," Addison protested.

"Why not, Addison?"

"Because you just can't."

"I can plan a whole wedding within a few days."

"You're going to make us get married within a few days?"

"Well, you want to get married before you start showing, don't you?"

"But a few days? That's too soon. There's no way everyone can get time off work or whatever." Addison looked at her mother. "It just won't happen."

"How about two weeks then? You won't be showing for another few weeks anyway."

"Fine," Addison sighed. "Two weeks is okay."

"Good." Bizzy nodded contently.

"We should go now. Bye."

"Bye, I'll talk to you soon."

Addison nodded before she left the house with Pete. A breath she didn't know she was holding left her lips as Pete began to drive away. He glanced at her as he sat in the driver seat of the car and drove back into the direction of her apartment.

"Well, that went well," she commented.

"You knew they weren't going to be happy."

"But I didn't expect them to force us to get married." She looked at him as he drove.

"They didn't force us. We could have said no."

"Yeah, right, like we could have."

"Well, I wouldn't have said yes if it wasn't what I wanted." Pete looked at the street in front of him.

"I guess so."

He glanced at her and shook his head. "If you feel like you're forced into this then maybe we shouldn't."

"I'd just imagined it all so differently. Marriage first, then a baby."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Addison sighed.

"Don't worry about it."

"This is a great start for us being engaged, me being bitchy to you."

"Well, you get to blame it on the hormones for the next six months."

"I do." She smiled softly. Pete looked at her and gave a smile before he turned back to the street. "Now to face your parents."

"I'm hoping they won't be as mad."

"Me too." She nodded.

"But they love you, so I think you should be fine." He smiled slightly.

"I hope. At least I have the advantage with your parents. I'm the one who's knocked up."

"Guess you do."

"When are we going to see them?"

"I thought maybe we could have dinner at their place soon?"

"That's fine." Addison nodded. "We better do it soon before someone else tells them about the wedding."

"Well, no one but your parents knows."

"It won't stay that way for long."

"I want them to hear it from us though."

"Then we should tell them soon." Addison looked at Pete. "My parents will want a dinner with them."

"Yeah." Pete nodded. She gave a small yawn and shifted her position in the seat. "Do you have plans for today?" He glanced at her.

"No." She shook her head. "Do you?"

"Not really."

"Aren't we just so fun?" Addison grinned at him sarcastically.

"Shut up." Pete smiled. "I am fun."

"Yeah, yeah. You have no plans for today either," she pointed out.

"I can be spontaneous and make plans."

Addison raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "And pigs can fly."

Pete chuckled and rolled his eyes at her. "Shut up."

"Hey, it's the truth." She shrugged and turned her head to look out of the window as Pete drove.

"It's not. I can make plans." He looked ahead of him. "I think Sam's playing basketball with a bunch of guys today."

"Niceee." Addison nodded. "A bunch of sweaty guys arguing over a ball."

"And you're being a ray of sunshine today."

"I just faced my parents, I have my reasons."

"Then let your reasons out on someone else."

"Like who?" she asked and looked at Pete again.

"I don't know, punch a pillow, yell at a stranger. Just not on me."

"Hmm." Addison turned her head once more. "Oh! Stop here! I want a milkshake."

"What?" Pete turned his head and looked at the café they passed as he slowed down.

"They sell milkshakes." Addison pointed. "I want one so stop here."

"Alright," he mumbled and pulled into a parking lot close to the café. She smiled happily and skipped into the café to get herself a milkshake. Pete stayed in the car and glanced around as he waited for her to come back. Addison returned a few minutes later with two milkshakes. She got back into the car and handed one to him.

"You didn't have to get me one."

"I did but if you don't want it I'll have it." Addison shrugged and began to sip on her milkshake. Pete nodded slightly and pulled out of the parking space one handed. "I don't actually like milkshakes." Addison frowned.

"You're pregnant." He shrugged and sipped on his own as he drove along.

"I didn't think it would make me want to eat and drink things that I don't like."

"Looks like it does."

"Yuck." Addison frowned. Pete rolled his eyes at her and continued to sip. "I'm hungry now." She continued to sip on her milkshake.

"You have food at home, don't you?"

"I don't know." She frowned again. Pete rolled his eyes again and smiled slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

February, Friday 19th

Clara grinned happily to herself as she heard the doorbell ring in the hallway and she hurried out of the kitchen before she pulled it open to reveal her only son stood in front of it.

"Pete!" She held her arms open wide to hug him, tightly.

"Hey, mum." Pete smiled softly and hugged her back.

"You need to visit more," Clara scalded him. "Now, let me have a look at you."

"School's been busy." He pulled back and watched her look at him. "I'm fine, mum."

"Hmm, I know what you youngsters are like with your food."

"I'm eating, mum. I can cook."

"I know you can but _are_ you is the question."

Pete smiled and rolled his eyes before he slid out of his shoes and jacket.

"Hey, Clara." Addison smiled softly at the older woman.

"Hello, Addison, it is so good to see you again." Clara grinned widely at her. "You're prettier and prettier every time we see you." A small blush appeared on Addison's cheeks as she slid her shoes off. "Lunch is nearly ready you two, I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving." Addison grinned. "I've missed your home cooked meals."

"I'm glad to hear that. I made one of your favourites." Clara smiled before she walked back into the kitchen

"A chicken and mushroom pie?" Addison asked hopefully.

Clara nodded and smiled to herself. "And cheesecake for dessert."

"My mouth is drooling." Addison smiled happily. Pete smiled softly as he listened to them before they walked further into the house.

"Your father is outside trying to get Lindsey to learn football." Clara looked at her son.

"Sounds dangerous." Pete smiled and walked into the living room.

"Lunch will be a few more minutes."

"Okay." Pete nodded and watched his father and sister through the glass door that led to the garden.

"Lindsey looks amused," Addison commented.

"I think I'll go save her." Pete smiled and slid open the door before he called out to them.

"Pete!" Lindsey yelled gratefully before she flung herself into his arms. "Save me," she whispered.

"I am." He smiled softly and hugged his sister back.

"Pete." Richard smiled at his son. "I didn't realise it was that time already."

"It's nearly lunch time."

"She made Addison's favourite."

"I know." Pete smiled softly and glanced back at Addison.

"Hey." Addison smiled softly at them.

"Hey, Addi." Lindsey grinned at her. "I like your dress."

"Oh, thanks." Addison looked down at her dress. "It's old."

"I like it." Lindsey shrugged before they all walked back into the house. Addison smiled softly as the four of them walked into the kitchen. Clara was just about to put the chicken and mushroom pie on the table as they all sat down.

"Smells delicious." Addison smiled.

"I hope it tastes just as good." Clara smiled and sat down as well.

"It always does." Addison grinned. They all got themselves some food before they started to eat.

Once they were all full, they sat in the living room with the TV on in the background.

"You know, mum, dad, erm, the reason we came over today, is because there's something we wanted to tell you," Pete began and looked at his parents.

"There is?" Richard looked at his son curiously. "Both of you?"

"Yes," he nodded, "both of us."

"Is there something wrong?" Clara looked at them worriedly.

"No, there's nothing wrong." He shook his head. "It's just...Addison is pregnant. And it's my baby."

The room was filled with silence as Richard, Clara and Lindsey stared at Pete and Addison.

"We didn't plan it." Pete looked at them. "But it happened and now we're having a baby."

"P-pregnant?" Clara whispered.

"Yes." He nodded.

"But…but…how?" she asked.

"How?" Pete looked at his mother.

"You're best friends," she whispered. "Best friends don't sleep together."

"It just happened, mum."

"Are you sure?" Richard asked.

"Yes, we were at the doctor's."

"And…and it is yours?" Richard swallowed.

"Yes." Pete nodded. "We're not kids anymore. We're going to be parents and we can do this."

"Well then, in that case." Richard stood up and walked over to the desk in the room where he pulled open a drawer. Pete sat and watched his father in silence as Richard pulled out his check book and wrote a check before he handed it to Pete.

"Dad, that's...that's not what we came for."

"This is our grandchild." Richard looked at his son. "Our first grandchild. We're not going to let you struggle when you're both still in school and finding your feet."

"Are you sure?" Pete looked back at his father.

"Yes." Richard nodded. "This is our grandchild, even if it's not happening the way we would have liked." He sighed. "But still, it's our grandchild and we're going to love them."

"Thank you."

Richard nodded and sat back down next to his wife.

"There's something else that we wanted to tell you though." Pete glanced down at Addison sat next to him.

"Something else?" Clara's face fell. "Oh god, it's twins, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." He shook his head. "Addi and I, we decided to get married."

"Married?" Clara's eyes widened.

"Yes." Pete nodded. "We've known each other for so long and now we are having a baby and we want to do it right. For the baby."

"For the baby," Clara repeated and nodded. Pete nodded again and took hold of Addison's hand.

"Whoa." Lindsey looked at her brother. "You knocked her up _and_ you're marrying her. Way to give mum a heart attack."

"It's not like it's some random girl I've known for a week." Pete looked at them.

"Yeah, but it's _Addison_." Lindsey looked at Pete. "She's basically like a sister to them," she explained. "It's weird thinking you two have done _it_."

Pete sighed and rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Well, it is." Lindsey shrugged. "Nasty."

"Lindsey, please."

"Marriage," Clara started, "is a big thing."

"We know that." Pete nodded.

"You have to…I don't want you to regret this." Clara sighed and closed her eyes. "You shouldn't do this just for the baby. It's better that the baby has two separate parents who are happy then two parents who are together but unhappy."

Pete gave a small sigh and looked at his mother before down at Addison.

"A baby is a big thing. It can really put a strain on a marriage."

"We want to do this together and we want to do it right." Pete looked at Clara.

"I just don't know if you're ready." Clara looked at the two of them. "You're so young."

"I'm twenty-five, mum."

"And Addison is twenty-one," she pointed out.

"We can do this."

"Look, son." Richard placed a hand on his wife's knee. "We're going to support you in this. We just want to make sure you're both going to be happy."

"We are." Pete looked down at Addison. "Right?"

"We are." Addison nodded and looked at her future in-laws with confidence.

"This should not just be about the baby." Clara gave a small sigh and looked at the two of them. "Marriage is about two people who want to spend the rest of their lives together."

"I know this is hard, Clara, but we're ready for this." Addison looked at her.

Clara looked back at her before she nodded slowly. "Okay."

"We'll be okay." Addison gave a soft smile.

"I hope so."

"We will."

"We're Addi and Pete." Pete looked at his mum. "We can do this."

"I just…I don't want you to get hurt," Clara sighed.

"Why would I get hurt?"

"You'll be a lot closer once you're married."

"I know."

Clara sighed again. "I just never expected it to be Addison you're marrying and having a baby with." She gave a small smile.

"What's so bad about it being her though?"

"It's just a shock. I always wished you'd end up with someone like her, I just never expected it to be _her_."

Pete nodded and glanced down at their hands.

"It's just a shock." Clara smiled.

"Okay." He nodded again.

"So, when is the baby due?" Clara asked.

"August 26th."

"Nearly a fall baby." Clara smiled softly.

"You'll have to think about moving into a bigger apartment or a house." Richard watched them.

"I want to buy a house." Addison nodded.

"You should start looking at them soon then. You don't want to move when you're too far along."

"We will."

"Good." Richard nodded. Addison smiled and nodded again. Clara gave a smile and watched the two of them closely.


	4. Chapter 4

February, Saturday 27th

Addison sat cross legged on her couch and left out a heavy sigh as she turned her gaze from the TV. It was already late and she had no idea who could be knocking on her door at this time of the day. She was fed up, bored and really didn't fancy answering her door to anyone so she sat and ignored it. She leaned back into the couch and turned her attention back to the movie on her TV. It wasn't holding her attention and the knock at the door refused to stop. It just seemed to get louder every time she didn't answer and after a few minutes she gave up and got up from the couch.

"I'm coming," she mumbled and unlocked her door but kept the chain on.

"Hey..." Pete's familiar face looked at her between the door and the doorframe. "I...did I wake you? I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Addison shut the door, took the chain off and opened it again. "Are you drunk?" She frowned as she took in his appearance.

"No." Pete shook his head and looked at her again. "I just...I wanted to see you," he slurred slightly.

"I'll get you some coffee." Addison sighed and opened the door wider.

"I don't want coffee." Pete shook his head again and stepped inside.

"If you want to stay, you're sobering up." She shut the door before she walked into the kitchen and flipped the switch on the kettle.

"You're mad..." he mumbled sadly and followed her slowly.

"I'm not mad." Addison turned and smiled softly at him.

"I know." He nodded and watched her. "And I'm not going without you again, promise," he slurred.

"Hmm." She made him some coffee before she pushed the mug into his hands.

"Reallyyyy." Pete looked at her as he held the mug. "It wasn't fun...at all."

"Yeah, and pigs fly." Addison smiled before she walked into the living room again.

"I'm serious." Pete pouted and followed her. "Boring without you."

"Just drink your coffee, Pete."

He sighed and took a sip. "You don't take me seriously."

"You're drunk." Addison looked at him.

"So?" Pete looked back at her. "I mean what I say."

"Sometimes," Addison agreed. "I'll get you something to sleep in."

"No." He shook his head and put the mug down so he could take hold of her hands and look at her. "I'm sorry I left you home alone tonight."

"It's fine. Now, you need to sleep."

"I missed you." He lightly tugged on her hands to make her move closer.

"Pete, you're drunk." She looked at him.

"So?" Pete looked back at her.

"You need to sober up." Addison pulled her hands back. "Drink your coffee. I'll get you something to change into." Pete sighed and glanced down as she walked away. She returned with a pair of sweat pants he had left there and some blankets.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"We'll talk in the morning."

"Great."

"You'll be sober and I'll get a lot more sense from you." Addison smiled softly.

"I'm making sense now."

"You won't be soon."

"You just don't want to hear what I have to say."

"I do, babe." She nodded. "I do." Pete mumbled and sat down on the couch. "I do. We'll talk in the morning."

"Are you going to sleep?" He looked up at her.

"Soon, yes." She nodded.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Here on the couch. The bed in the guest room is in bits."

Pete nodded slightly and looked down at the blankets she had brought.

"The heating is on so you won't get cold."

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?" Addison asked and sat down next to him.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Then why are you looking so sad?" She titled his head to look at her.

"I'm not looking sad," he spoke quietly and shrugged.

"You are. What's wrong?"

"It's just...when we're going to get this house, will we have our own rooms? Separate beds and everything?"

"No, we're not old." Addison looked at him.

"Then when are we going to start trying to act like we're trying on this? When we're getting married next week?"

"Pete," Addison sighed. "You smell of a club right now and you tend to kick in your sleep when you're drunk. I'm just worried you'll kick me in the stomach."

He nodded before he got up from the couch. "I'm going to take a shower so I won't be hung over in the morning. Night."

"Pete," Addison sighed and watched him.

"Yeah?" He turned his head and glanced back at her.

"Come here." She walked closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright Addison, I get it." Pete looked down at her.

"I'll put some pillows in between us." She pulled back and walked over to the couch to get the blankets.

"No, you don't have to. I'll just take a shower and then crash on the couch."

"No, you're coming to bed with me." Addison began to carry the blankets into her bedroom. Pete watched her and tiredly ran a hand over his face. "Take a shower and then come to bed."

"Yeah," he mumbled tiredly before he turned and made his way to the bathroom. She let out a sigh and watched him before she walked into her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Pete stepped out of the shower and dried himself before he put on the fresh clothes Addison had given him earlier. Addison smiled softly as he walked into the bedroom.

He gave a tired smile back and walked towards her bed. "I hope I smell a little less of club now."

She leaned forward and pretended to smell him. "Nope."

"Shush." Pete rolled his eyes and sat down on his side.

"Did you have fun?" Addison smiled softly as she climbed into bed.

He shrugged and shifted back to his pillow. "Was okay."

"Just okay?" She propped herself up on her side and looked at him.

"I told you it was kind of boring without you." Pete shrugged again but didn't look at her as he shifted his legs under the covers.

"Pete," Addison sighed. "You're acting like a small child."

"Why?" He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Because you're drunk and I said that you should sleep on the couch."

"I was out but it wasn't that much fun because you weren't there...this is actually a nice thing to say about someone."

"I didn't mean what you said."

"What did you mean then?"

"You won't look at me."

"I'm looking at you. It's just kind of an embarrassing thing to say to you again as well."

"Aww, babe." Addison pushed the pillow away that was between them so she could cuddle up to his side. Pete glanced down at her quietly and laid an arm around her waist. "You're cute." She smiled and rested her chin on his chest.

"I thought I'm just drunk and smelly." He smiled softly.

"And that," Addison laughed softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I'm just paranoid." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry for coming over this late as well. I didn't mean to bother you. I just thought you might be still awake and stuff." Pete shrugged as well.

"It's fine. I was still awake. I was watching a stupid movie. I was lonely anyway."

"I won't leave you home alone again."

Addison raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"If you say so."

"I do." He nodded again. "You shouldn't be lonely."

"It's fine."

"It's not." Pete shook his head.

"It is, really." Addison nodded. "You deserve to go and have a good time."

"I have a good time when I'm with you."

"I'm glad you do, but you also have a good time with Sam."

"I know." Pete nodded. "I just feel like it's not fair to you."

"It's fine. It gives me a chance to read, study, take a relaxing bath or whatever."

"Addi?" He looked down at her tiredly.

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Can we sleep without the pillow?" He chewed his lip. "I promise I won't kick you."

"Promise?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I can't kick you if we stay like this."

"Okay." She pushed the pillow to the edge of the bed so that it fell to the floor. Pete smiled softly and gave a tired yawn. "Get some sleep." Addison laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Night," he whispered and kept his arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5

March, Sunday 7th

Pete took a deep breath as he stood in his suit in front of the floor length mirror and looked at his reflection. Sam walked into the room and smiled at his best friend. Pete could see him through the mirror and glanced at him briefly.

"Do I look alright?"

"You look great, man." Sam grinned.

"Good." He nodded. "Good. Is she ready yet?"

Sam chuckled. "Nearly. You know what women are like."

"Yeah." Pete smiled softly. "And I know what she's like."

"Just take a moment to chill, Pete. You look tense."

"I'm trying, I just...I'm nervous," he admitted.

"Well, this wedding was a bit of a surprise," Sam admitted. "No one even knew the two of you had been dating."

"Well, we haven't really been dating."

Sam looked at his friend in confusion. "You haven't? Then why are you getting married?"

"Well, we kind of have." He shrugged slightly. "It doesn't matter, we're getting married now."

"Right…" Sam continued to look at his friend. Pete nodded and looked at his reflection in the mirror again. "So, where's your honeymoon?" Sam changed the topic and sat down in a chair.

"We haven't booked yet." He shrugged slightly.

"Are you not going to?"

"It's kind of hard with school and everything, but we'll see."

"There's a holiday coming up," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah." He nodded. "We'll have to talk about it."

"Well," Sam stood up, "we better go on down. I'm sure the girls will be ready by now."

"Okay." Pete nodded again, nervously. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"I want to be able to breathe," Addison complained to her mother as she pulled the dress tight.<p>

"You want to look good for your husband, don't you?" Bizzy looked at her daughter through the mirror as she closed the dress.

"I also don't want to pass out on him." Addison looked back at Bizzy. "Or have the dress so tight it hurts the baby," she whispered so Naomi couldn't hear. Bizzy sighed and loosened it up a little. "Thank you." Addison nodded gratefully.

"Sam says Pete is nearly ready and they'll be downstairs soon." Naomi watched her best friend.

"Okay, thanks, Nae." Addison gave her friend a smile before she let out a breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look perfect, Addi." Naomi smiled softly.

"I just hope Pete feels the same way."

"He definitely will," she assured her.

"I hope." Addison reached up to move a strand of her hair, only to have her hand slapped away by Bizzy.

"Stop it, Addison." She looked at her. "You heard Naomi. You look perfect, now don't mess it up, will you?"

"I'm not messing it up." Addison frowned.

"Then stop touching your hair."

"I'm not touching it," she protested.

Naomi smiled softly and rolled her eyes as she watched them. "Pete will think you look perfect either way,"

"Thank you. Now, can you leave me alone, mum?" Addison asked.

"Fine." Bizzy sighed. "I'll meet you downstairs. Don't let Pete wait for too long."

"I won't." Addison watched as her mother left the room. "Finally."

"Are you nervous?" Naomi smiled as she watched her friend.

"Completely." Addison sighed.

"Aww, why? Everything's fine so far."

"So far." She turned to face her friend and maid of honour.

"Everything will be fine, Addi. What should go wrong? It's your wedding day and Pete is not going anywhere."

Addison sighed and briefly closed her eyes before she nodded.

"Are you happy?" Naomi watched her.

"Yes." She nodded. "I am."

"That's all that matters. Relax."

"I'm trying." Addison gave a small smile.

Naomi smiled as well and watched her friend. "You and Pete. I knew there was something, but how come you didn't tell me?"

"I don't know." Addison shrugged. "We just wanted it to be us."

Naomi nodded at her friend and gave a smile. "Shall we? Are you ready to become Mrs. Wilder?"

"I am." Addison grinned before the two of them left the room.

Pete stood in front of the priest with Sam to his left and nervously glanced down the isle between their guests. Everyone stood as the music started and turned to watch as Addison made her way down the aisle towards Pete.

* * *

><p>It was late that night and nearly all of their guests had left their wedding party when Addison and Pete decided to leave for their hotel as well. Addison smiled tiredly as her parents made their way over to her. All she wanted to do was sleep in that moment.<p>

"We didn't give you our wedding present yet." Bizzy smiled happily at the two of them

"You don't have to give us one."

"We want to." She smiled at her husband who handed his daughter an envelope.

"You really didn't have to." Addison began to open the envelope. Bizzy smiled and watched as her daughter took out the two plane tickets they had bought the couple. Addison was shocked and looked up at them with wide eyes.

"You two haven't booked your honeymoon yet so we did that for you."

"You didn't have to do that. We could have sorted it."

"We wanted to give you something for your wedding."

"Thank you." Addison smiled softly.

"There's something else as well." Bizzy smiled and glanced at her husband.

"Something else?"

"I don't know if your parents have told you yet, Pete," Edward looked at his son-in-law before back at his daughter. "But we have looked at different houses for the two of you and we found a perfect one. We wanted you to see it as well, but if you like it you can move in as soon as you're ready."

"What?" Addison gasped. "No." She shook her head. "You can't buy us a house as well."

"You can't buy it yourselves, Addison." Bizzy watched her daughter.

"We could save up," she protested.

"That would take months, Addison, if not years. You don't want this baby to grow up in your tiny apartment."

"We could sort it."

"We can't accept that." Pete looked at his parents-in-law.

"Yes, you can." Bizzy nodded. "And you will."

"We…we could pay you back?"

"You won't have the money to pay us back." Edward looked at Pete.

"I'll get a job, we'll save up."

"Babies take a lot of money."

Pete sighed slightly and glanced down at Addison.

"Thank you." Addison smiled softly. "We'll look at the house when we get back."

"Good." Bizzy smiled as well. Addison stepped forward and kissed both of her parents on the cheeks.

"Thank you." Pete gave them a grateful smile.

"You really didn't have to." Addison stood back by Pete's side.

"We wanted you to have your own house for your family."

"Thank you." She smiled again.

"You're welcome."

"We'll see you after our honeymoon then."

"You'll love it there." Bizzy smiled. "Enjoy it."

Addison and Pete said goodbye to her parents before they made their way up the hotel stairs to their room.

"You know, I'm supposed to carry you over the doorstep now." Pete smiled as they walked along the hallway to their room and grinned before he reached down and placed an arm below her legs and the other one around her waist so he could lift her up into his arms. She gave a squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into their room. He kicked the door closed behind them before he walked over to their king size bed in the middle of the room. She giggled and let him gently place her down in the middle. Pete smiled softly and looked down into her face.

"It's our first night as husband and wife," she whispered and looked up at him.

"I know." He nodded.

"What do you suggest we do?" She bit down on her lip slightly and ran her hands over his chest.

"Well..." Pete leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "I think we should make love, don't you think?"

"Hmm." Addison smiled, closed her eyes and titled her head to the side so he could kiss her neck. He continued to place soft kisses on her skin and smiled softly. "Hmm, I'm Mrs. Wilder now," she whispered and turned her head to look at him.

"You are." He nodded and looked up at her. "We are Mr. and Mrs. Wilder."

"We are and baby Wilder." Addison placed a hand on top of her flat stomach. Pete smiled softly and placed a hand on top of hers. "Our baby." Addison looked down at their hands and linked their fingers together.

"Yeah." He smiled and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "Our baby."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked and looked up at him.

"I don't really mind." He shrugged lightly. "But a boy I could teach all these funny things."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"You?"

"It'll sound really silly." She blushed slightly.

"No, tell me." Pete looked down at her.

"Well, I'd like to have a boy first and then a few years later have a little girl so that the boy can be a big brother and protect the little girl."

Pete smiled softly as he looked at her. "That's not silly, it's cute."

"I've always wanted one of each and because Archie is older than me and has always protected me, I'd like that for my daughter."

"Sounds good to me." He nodded.

"But so long as this baby is happy and healthy, I'm happy." Addison smiled softly.

"Yeah." Pete nodded again and softly caressed her stomach where their baby lay.

"Do you think we're ready?" she whispered after a while.

"For what?"

"For being parents."

"The timing isn't perfect. But we'll be ready when our baby arrives."

Addison nodded. "Have you always wanted to be a dad?"

"At some point." Pete nodded as well. She smiled softly and looked down at her stomach. "I hope I'm going to be a good dad." Pete looked down at their hands.

"I'm sure you will be."

Pete didn't say anything, only ran his fingers over her stomach through the fabric of her dress. Addison smiled softly and enjoyed the feel of his fingers. He looked down at her lying on the bed in her white dress before he glanced back up at her face and smiled softly.

"Have I already told you how beautiful you look today?"

A small blush appeared on her cheeks and she smiled. "No."

"You look gorgeous." He smiled back at her.

"You don't look so bad either." She leaned up to kiss him. Pete closed his eyes and smiled against her lips as he softly kissed her back. "I can't believe I'm Mrs. Wilder," she whispered.

"Well, you have the rest of your life to get used to it."

"I do." Addison smiled softly.

"I know this isn't how you imagined it would be." Pete glanced down at their hands before back up at her face. "But you deserve for this day to be one of the best days of your life."

"It is." She looked up at him.

"Really?" He looked back at her.

"Really. I've had a good day. I've just married a guy who I know will look after me and my baby. I know he won't hurt me."

"And that's enough for you?"

"Yes." She nodded. Pete nodded and glanced down at their hands. "Was the day enough for you?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded again. "Today was pretty perfect."

"Good." Addison smiled softly.

Pete looked at her face and gave a smile before he placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll make you happy."

"You already do," she whispered against his lips. He smiled softly and ran his fingers over her cheek before he gently kissed her again.

Addison began to run her hands over his chest before she popped the buttons. They slowly undressed each other before they made for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

><p>Love? Hate? Leave us a review and tell us what you think?<p> 


End file.
